


You're Beautiful

by Kovicenterprises



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicenterprises/pseuds/Kovicenterprises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's a sleepy baby and Phil can't help but fall in more in love with him every minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

Dan's body twitched awake, he opened his eyes with a grunt. He looked to clock to his left it was the big red letters told him it was 3am. He hummed with content as he settled back into slumber. He reached to his right and felt an empty, cold space. Dan lifted his head from the pillow and looked around the room, there was no one in sight. A dull light gleamed through the crease in the doorframe. Dan raised his body gradually as he stretched his sore muscles. He opened the door as silently as he could, he took delicate steps to the living room. There he found the source of the light. Phil was sitting on the right edge of the sofa, a cup of tea warming his hands. Dan walked into the room without a word and slipped into Phil's lap easily.

" Mmm, what are you doing up?" Dan asked his face pressed against Phil's neck, slightly slurring his words.

"I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to wake you, sweetheart." Phil answers setting his tea down with a slight 'cling'. Phil pulls Dan closer into his arms. Dan yawns and starts to drift into slumber once again. Phil smiles lightly at the sight, he puts one arm under Dan's legs and one around his torso and picks him up gingerly. Phil moves slowly back to their bedroom, he puts Dan onto the bed as delicately as he can and lays beside him. Dan shifts over and wraps his arms around Phil protectively, then lays his head on his chest. Phil smiles again, stroking the younger boys hair. He was so beautiful like this, so blissfully unaware of the outside world. How did I ever get this lucky Phil thinks as his breath evens out and he falls into slumber.


End file.
